


Deal of a Lifetime

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, 灵魂交易
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “我猜这是拒绝。”詹姆咧嘴笑了笑，不管西弗勒斯曾经想象过魔鬼笑起来是什么样，都肯定不是这样。他笑起来的时候像是阳光都会被吸引。
Relationships: James Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.詹姆·波特×西弗勒斯·斯内普，时间线大概……斯内普的一生？  
> 2.文中詹姆为食灵者（我捏造的词），大概就是那种专挑不幸的人做灵魂交易的东西；  
> 3.灵感来自一篇我还是忘记了题目的美漫同人，当时并没预备着要写这个梗所以没去记它orz  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

西弗勒斯郁郁地在游乐场边走着，不时踢开一块石子。秋千在冬季连绵的阴雨中损坏了，没人去修它，所以当然也不会有人去玩它了。也不是说他真的有期待莉莉会在这里荡秋千，莉莉早就说过她不喜欢秋千，她只是喜欢飞起来的感觉，但她父母不允许她从楼顶往下跳。

他又走了一个小圈子，心里已经觉得这太傻了。但要是他不再做这件事，就没有什么借口不回家，可是他不想回家。他出来的时候爸爸妈妈刚开始吵架，现在回去的话，他们不是还在吵和砸东西，就是正在冷战，他哪样都不想看。

“梅林，你真是太小了。”一个轻柔的声音说。

西弗勒斯差点尖叫起来，他跌跌撞撞地后退两步，瞪着面前那个戴兜帽的身影。一瞬间他还以为是个摄魂怪，真的像莉莉猜的那样为他们在校外滥用魔法来抓他们了（哦天呢莉莉会鄙视死他的）。但要是那真是个摄魂怪，他应该觉得冷，这里应该更暗，而且不知怎的他觉得不管摄魂怪兜帽下的未解之谜是什么，都不是那样一个线条坚硬的下巴。

“你为什么不回家去呢？”那个声音又问。

“你是什么东西？”西弗勒斯大声问，不行，他的声音还是有点抖。

“基本上，你可以把我理解成魔鬼。”兜帽下的——东西说，“你许一个愿望，我实现它，同时取用你的灵魂。”

“那有什么意义？”西弗勒斯勇敢地说，“愿望实现了，可是我死了，那对我有什么用？”

“呃，舍生取义的话题不适合小孩子。”魔鬼有点困扰地挠了挠那个下巴，他有和人类差不多的手指，“这么说吧：我们没法直接从活人身上拿走灵魂，杀人也不行。我猜这是某种制约，毕竟要是有个不幸的变态愿望是干掉全世界的人，实现了它我们不就都失业了？所以答案是你的灵魂上会有一个‘詹姆所有’的标记，这样就不能再跟任何魔鬼做交易，然后等你死掉——英年早逝或者七老八十死在病榻上，不管怎么样，你的灵魂我就拿走了。”

“詹姆。”西弗勒斯皱皱鼻子，“烂名字。”

“啊哟，其实我不该告诉你的，我就是忍不住。”他看不见詹姆的脸，但他觉得那个人一定在有点羞涩地笑，詹姆肯定不老——魔鬼有年轻和老的区别吗？“你是个可爱的孩子，而且很聪明。”

西弗勒斯不知道该怎么反应：一方面，他痛恨别人叫他小孩子；另一方面，从来没有人说他可爱或者聪明，至少不是用喜爱的语气。但这是个魔鬼，他说的一切都是假的，是为了骗取他的信任，他会跟西弗勒斯说话只是为了拿走他的灵魂，就像莉莉只是想要他知道的关于霍格沃茨的信息而已。

“我不会把灵魂给你的！不管你说什么，我都不会上你的当！”西弗勒斯叫道，然后绷紧肩膀等着魔鬼发怒。这魔鬼说他不能从活人身上取灵魂应该是真的，否则他就可以直接拿了；但他没说自己不能打人，或者折磨人。

可是魔鬼笑了起来，声音很温暖，他的父母、甚至莉莉的声音都从来没有那么温暖。魔鬼不应该像这样笑。

“很好，保持下去。”詹姆说，突然之间西弗勒斯就不想再叫他“魔鬼”了，“我想说再会，不过我看，永不再见才算得上祝福。”

不等西弗勒斯再提出任何问题，詹姆的身影便消散在空气中。

******

“哈啰，又见面了。”詹姆说，恼人地快活。“你看起来不太好。”

“有个魔鬼在我床上，我当然他妈的不太好。”他刻薄地说。

“见到你真好。”詹姆说着调整了一下姿势，西弗勒斯觉得在那宽大的罩袍下他应该是盘腿坐着的，真不“魔鬼”，“虽然我们能相见的原因是你是个倒霉鬼。”

他一点都不意外詹姆会把那些不幸到足以招来魔鬼的人轻描淡写地称为“倒霉鬼”，这跟詹姆是个魔鬼没关系，他有种感觉，詹姆生前就是那样的人。不过话说回来，“魔鬼”这个愚蠢的称呼算是在他脑子里扎根了。

“而你是个食灵者。”西弗勒斯说，“传说中介于生死之间的东西，以不幸者的灵魂为食。关于你们的资料很少。”

“噢，你做了功课。”詹姆一点都不意外地说。

“你曾经一定也是个人类。”西弗勒斯说，“你是为了什么与食灵者交易？”

“你会用你的灵魂来换答案吗？”

西弗勒斯嗤笑一声。“你？还不值得我这么做。”

“那别的呢？”

西弗勒斯沉默了一阵子，他有想要的东西，想要得百爪挠心。他首先想到莉莉，无疑食灵者能够让她爱上他，但爱不是幸福。西弗勒斯想到他的父母，打了个寒战，那就是无法停止去爱带来不了幸福的人的后果。在这件事上他不能冒险，要么莉莉发自内心地爱他，要么……她一定会的，回心转意，意识到自己对他有多重要，投入他的怀抱。

“如果我想要得到力量，你怎么说？”西弗勒斯问。

变强大永远是最重要的，如果他不够强大，他就无法去保护，或者去挽回。要是他足够强大，就没有人能杀死他，他也就能拥有——并授予他人——无限接近永恒的生命，那样死后灵魂会怎样根本就无所谓了。死后世界对不会死的人没有意义。

“我会给你你能得到的全部。”詹姆说，那种轻柔的声音又回来了，这是他今天第一次用上这种声音。西弗勒斯原以为这种声音是小孩子准备的，现在他有点明白过来，那意味着詹姆感到悲伤。

为什么一个魔鬼会为成功取得灵魂而悲伤？

“那是多少？”西弗勒斯问。

“你能得到的全部，我只能说这么多。”詹姆回答，“我不能给出任何承诺，比如‘超过世上的所有人’或者‘比某某更强大’，你得自己掂量。”

西弗勒斯感到一阵失望和解脱笼罩了他。

“就是说，可能根本就没有用。”他低声说，“我可能本来就很弱，然后白白地失去自己的灵魂，却不能……做不到……”

“你的潜力比自己想象中大得多。”詹姆说，奇怪地迫切。

他的兜帽随着身体前倾的动作摇晃，西弗勒斯都没意识到自己在做什么——他极快地伸出手，扯掉了詹姆的兜帽。他甚至都不知道那是可行的（谁会想到自己能碰到魔鬼啊？），但情况一下子变成他在他的床帐里跟詹姆面面相觑，而詹姆看起来——真的很英俊。他的黑发凌乱到叫人难以忍受，浅褐色的眼睛吃惊地瞪大；他看起来很苍白，不知道是因为他已经死了，还是被吓的。然而无论如何他都非常英俊，比西弗勒斯的任何想象都像个活人，而且他太年轻了，死的时候一定只比西弗勒斯年长几岁。

“那不够。”西弗勒斯说，“除非我能确定——我有把握——我不能稀里糊涂地献出我的灵魂。”

“我猜这是拒绝。”詹姆咧嘴笑了笑，不管西弗勒斯曾经想象过魔鬼笑起来是什么样，都肯定不是这样。他笑起来的时候像是阳光都会被吸引。

“你要走了？”说出这句话的同时，西弗勒斯感到自己的胃沉了下去。

“要为我的离去哭泣吗，大男孩儿？”詹姆朝他挑起眉毛，恢复了快活的口气，听起来几乎像是在调情，“好了，总之，别再见了。我会想你的。”

他给了西弗勒斯一个轻浮的飞吻，这绝对是调情。他生前大概是很受欢迎的类型，与西弗勒斯完全不同。

西弗勒斯希望自己余生都不会再需要詹姆，但他也不是那么期待完全没有詹姆的生活。

*****

下一次詹姆出现的时候，西弗勒斯早有预料，他跌跌撞撞地跪倒在食灵者面前，抓住对方的手，像最绝望和充满希望的狂热信徒。詹姆的手是实实在在的，既不温暖也不冰凉，他没戴兜帽，神色惊诧，并随着西弗勒斯说出第一句话迅速转为恐惧。

“我愿意。”西弗勒斯说，攥住那些手指（有茧子，魁地奇球员？），“我要跟你交易。”

詹姆似乎——吞咽了一下，他没有什么可吞咽的，这只是拟人的动作。詹姆看起来更像人类对西弗勒斯没有什么帮助，没有人可以帮他，西弗勒斯需要的是那份来自地狱或者什么别的东西的力量，而不是一个人类。

“你想要什么呢？”轻柔的声音。

“你能复活死者，对不对？”西弗勒斯绝望地问，看着那双浅褐色的眼睛，“这不——不违反你们的制约，多一个人，就多一个可能属于你们的灵魂。”

片刻间他想莉莉是否可能会不幸至如此地步，随即他告诉自己不会，莉莉不是他这样的人，她的灵魂不会招来食灵者的觊觎，她也永远、永远不会出卖自己的灵魂。即便她会，他想，也一定是为了比他好得多的理由，莉莉的生命无论如何都比他的灵魂值得更多。

“你的朋友？”詹姆问。

“不再是了。”西弗勒斯低声说，“很久以前就不是了。我花了好几年时间愚蠢地盼望她回心转意，等我意识到错的是我的时候……已经太迟了。他们杀了她，我加入的是目的在消灭她这样的人的一方，我蠢到花了这么久才意识到这点。”

詹姆沉默了一下。“你爱她。”

西弗勒斯垂下视线，看着他们握在一起的手，他爱莉莉——是吗？他配得上用这个词去玷污她吗？

“我不知道。”他回答。

“如果我复活了她，”詹姆用手背轻触他的额头，像某种赐福，西弗勒斯想知道这是不是拿走灵魂前的仪式，“你想怎么做？”

“我要去找邓不利多。”他自己都有些惊讶，“对，我会为他工作，赎我犯下的罪行。我要……”他恐惧地吞咽了一下，“我要背叛黑魔王。我可以潜伏在他身边，为邓不利多取得情报。然后等我被黑魔王杀死或者……你就可以拥有我的灵魂。”

由詹姆拥有他的灵魂，这个念头在西弗勒斯胸腔里激起一种古怪的震撼。这是食灵者的能力之一吗？让人们觉得由他们拥有自己的灵魂，也不是那么糟糕的事。

“我不会‘拥有’你的灵魂。”詹姆从他脸上拨开一缕头发，西弗勒斯不由自主地靠向他的手，“我只在取走你灵魂的那一瞬与你的灵魂发生联系，然后你会成为新的食灵者，被另一个不幸的灵魂召唤，而我们永远不会再见面。”

西弗勒斯颤抖着闭上眼睛，他可以承受这个。

“你能不能做到？”他问，“你到底有没有能力复活莉莉·伊万斯？”

“我可以。”詹姆抽回他的手，西弗勒斯感到一阵锥心的失望和痛苦：魔鬼达到目的了，不必再惺惺作态。

“要达成交易，你得清楚地提出你的条件。”詹姆又说。

西弗勒斯点点头，他得要回莉莉的生命，不，他要让她回到最好的状态。条件不能有任何漏洞，他要莉莉完完整整地回来，她一定会选择继续战斗，而他这次可以与她站在同一边，用整个余生努力追上她的脚步，然后——

“达成交易后会发生什么？”他突然问，“你会……你会吻我吗？”

“你又把我跟摄魂怪弄混了。”詹姆听上去几乎被逗乐了，句子的尾音像被掐住一样。

出于某种感悟，西弗勒斯一下子抬起头，只见詹姆的嘴唇异样地抖动，神情混合着恐惧和抱歉。他感到一阵不合时宜的暖意，这个食灵者是全世界唯一会为他的灵魂即将别有所属而难过的人。

“没关系的，”他说，“你应该早就看到我的命运了。我这样的人，总有一天会连灵魂都出卖，而得到的只是弥补损害的机会。至少我还有那样的机会。”

如果你取走我的灵魂时会吻我，也许更好。他想。

“你问过我为什么成为食灵者。”詹姆说，“我是为了救一个人。但和你不同，那个人当时还没死。”

“你让食灵者治好他的伤？或者病？”西弗勒斯问，他愿意听听这个，既然他与詹姆接下来没有什么相见的机会了。

“我倒希望我那样做了。”詹姆苦笑，“你知道盖勒特·格林德沃吧？”

西弗勒斯给出了肯定的回答。詹姆两次出现之后，他当然调查过对方死前是什么人。如果詹姆是在格林德沃横行的时间成为食灵者，确定他的身份一下子就简单多了，西弗勒斯手上甚至还有他本人的照片。

“你是詹姆·波特，那个百年难遇的纯血统魁地奇天才。”他说，“放弃了龙卷风俱乐部追球手的位置，前往德国参加反抗格林德沃的行动，一年后在科隆西部遇害。”

想到詹姆理论上年纪甚至比他现在还小，这真的很古怪。

“老底都被你摸透啦。”詹姆的笑意并未到达眼底，“我当时在执行任务，护送一个重伤员到科隆的医疗地点，当我决心去做一件事的时候就真的会很专注，你明白吗？我们路上遇到袭击，所有同伴都死了，我被切断一条腿，倒在那个我甚至连名字都不知道的伤员身上。太快了，我那根本没反应过来，没有想到我要死了，满脑子都是任务失败，然后他就出现了，问我想要什么。我想都没有想，说‘把他送到目的地’，然后食灵者照办了，消失了，而我在原地死于失血过多，就这样。我许愿的时候根本没思考，没有后悔的机会。我甚至不知道那个人是否活下来。”

西弗勒斯慢慢消化这个故事，它很“詹姆”，确实，他能想象得到。詹姆一定是那种可以忘我投入的人，他的忘我造就了他的轻率。成为他所注视的人会是件危险且幸福的事。

“你想告诉我这不值得吗？”他问。

“不，只是讲个故事。”詹姆回答，“你说你想听的。”

詹姆为什么会想给他讲故事？他在什么情况下会希望至少有个人能知道自己的故事？

“你要做什么？”西弗勒斯问。

詹姆似乎考虑了一会儿是否回答。

“我预备着要拒绝。”他回答。

西弗勒斯一下子站起来，逼视食灵者，他感到恐惧和受骗的愤怒，他已经决心不惜代价挽回自己的错误，食灵者却要拒绝他的灵魂。

“你不能拒绝。”他恶狠狠地说。

“我可以。”詹姆用一种留恋的目光看着他，几乎像是抚摸，“只要我愿意为违反规则付出代价。”

“代价是什么？”

“虚无。”詹姆试着笑笑，“与生者的世界隔绝，又无法进入死者的世界。什么也看不到，什么也感觉不到，什么都没有。我们取走一个灵魂，就能在人世停留一会儿，这就是报酬。”

“不。”西弗勒斯说。

“我知道你想说什么，也许那女孩确实值得，但你也值得更多，西弗勒斯。”这是詹姆第一次叫他的名字，“你已经决定要用余生赎罪，那么你至少应当拥有死后的自由。”

“不管我做什么，因我而死的人都不会回来！”西弗勒斯咆哮道，“我的罪到死也不会赎清！我只是希望莉莉回来，至少她可以……我想她看到……”他抓住詹姆的肩膀，“与我交易，求你，詹姆。求你。”

“提出你的条件吧。”詹姆说，像一声叹息。

西弗勒斯看着他，他的剪报上有詹姆飞行的影像，他这样的人天生就该在天空中朗声大笑、成为所有人瞩目的焦点，然而那富于感情的眼睛正笼罩着死亡的阴霾，饱满的嘴唇没有血色。这一点都不公平，詹姆却预备着要付出更多，西弗勒斯没有任何办法能迫使詹姆改变主意，他不值得詹姆如此。

“操你！”最终他尖叫，殴打詹姆的脸，不在乎对方会不会受伤流血，他希望詹姆会。“操你！操你！滚！永远——别再——出现！”

他击出第三拳时，詹姆消失了。


	2. Chapter 2

詹姆的第一次与第二次出现相隔五年，第二次与第三次相隔七年，所以西弗勒斯多少料到了第四次会相隔更久。然而到了第十年，他开始怀疑詹姆是真的如他最后所说，再也不会回来了。

他该习惯的，从他出生开始就没有人想要他，这份不幸招来了食灵者，然而就连食灵者也不想要他的灵魂。在那些被憎恨充塞头脑的深夜，他后悔上次没有提出交易，如果詹姆不像装出来的那样勇敢，现在他就会生活在一个莉莉还活着的世界；如果詹姆的确践行自己所言……至少西弗勒斯再也不用惦记他了。他有能力带回莉莉却拒绝如此，他活该。

那场未能达成的交易后仅仅几个月，黑魔王便神秘地被隆巴顿家的孩子消灭，西弗勒斯几乎还没有做什么，战争就结束了。邓不利多用伏地魔还会回来的信念把他留在霍格沃茨，但随着时间流逝，这个可能性变得越来越渺茫。也许他余生所剩的只有对一个食灵者的思念，这还不是他人生中最可悲的部分。西弗勒斯认真地考虑过要结束它，但如果他不能死得有意义一点，他就真的什么都没有了。

他没料到在他开始不抱指望之后，自己等待的两件事会同时降临。

“你胳膊上的那是个啥？”

西弗勒斯深吸了一口气，才没把刚脱下来的外袍甩在詹姆脸上。

“黑魔标记。”他把袍子挂好，“成为黑魔王仆人的象征，兼具联络作用。”

他捋平布料的褶皱，又掸了掸上面的尘土，他可从没对自己的衣服这么体贴过。

“还在生气？”詹姆小心翼翼地说，“也许我该走了？”

他听起来很不情愿，似乎他真的想见到西弗勒斯，在他身边多留一会儿。西弗勒斯叹了口气。

“算了。”他抱着胳膊，转身面对詹姆，“你怎么来了？我没觉得我现在比之前的十几年更不幸。”

“因为我……回来了？”詹姆讪笑着挠挠那头乱发，“可能是因为我打算拒绝又可能是因为我效率太低总之我被惩罚了，大概就这么回事儿。我刚回来就来找你了，真的。”

西弗勒斯猛地僵住。

“虚无？”

“那个，是啊。我还听了你上课说实话你真不该那样欺负学生不过啊，能听到你的声音真好，我本来不想打扰你的但我可能有点太想念你了，”詹姆稍稍后退，飞快地说，“我不知道过了有那么久，虽然你是老了不少——我没有说你现在不帅的意思，那个没事我就——唔？”

西弗勒斯在他的轮廓开始模糊之前抓住他的领子，直接吻住那两片不安分的嘴唇。詹姆的嘴唇很柔软，因吃惊而分开，他毫不犹豫地深入进去，詹姆立刻回吻，而人类跟一个没有呼吸的家伙抢夺空气，获胜的会是哪方很明显。

“那什么，啊，我没料到你会……这么热情。”詹姆结结巴巴地说，在他喘息时支撑他的身体。西弗勒斯感到头晕目眩，就像长途跋涉后无意间一抬头，发现路牌上正写着自己渴望到达的地方，而他此前甚至可能都没注意到这份渴望。

“你在……你没出现在我面前的时候，就在那儿？”他问。

“也不全是啦。我说了这个是惩罚，有时候我只是从目标面前消失而已，还是可以悄悄去看的。”詹姆说，“不过我保证我没有偷窥过你洗澡哈。”

他们一块跪坐在地上，西弗勒斯闭了闭眼，等着那阵震撼过去。

“你有感觉吗？”他问。

以詹姆的表情，如果他是个人类脸应该会变红，西弗勒斯真希望能看到他脸红的样子。

“刚才没有，呃，你揍我的时候也没有。不过我有记忆。就算只是模仿吻你也很不赖，我没想到还有人会吻食灵者。”詹姆说，“只有在刚取走一个灵魂的时候，我有一阵能有人类的感觉。”

“你取走过多少……？”西弗勒斯不确定自己想知道。

“一个。”詹姆回答，“是个也叫詹姆的麻瓜，他希望他成了植物人的小女儿醒过来。那之后大概五年，他死于车祸，我就拿走了他的灵魂。取走灵魂的感觉很好，你知道吗？不仅仅是之后能像个活着的时候那样行动，光是这件事本身……呃，穿着一双过紧的靴子走了一个星期，然后终于坐到床上把它扯下来丢到一边，这么说你能明白么？”

西弗勒斯因这比喻反感地撇嘴，但点了点头，“然后就是我？”

“对。”詹姆有点儿内疚地笑笑，“到现在也没什么不能说的了。上一次我说谎了，我从一开始就没打算拿你的灵魂。但关于你值得更多我是认真的。”他有些急切地补上最后一句。

西弗勒斯愣住了。

“那你……”

“我没有别的地方可以去，我已经回应你的召唤，就不能再选择其他目标了。”詹姆告诉他，“如果你终身都不许愿，那么到你死去的时候，我也会死去——就是虚无，差不多；如果你许愿，我会拒绝，结果也一样。”

“你……”西弗勒斯感到自己的目光正漫无目的地扫动，“为什么？你说那感觉很好……”

“我去参加了那个詹姆的葬礼。”表情一点点从詹姆脸上流逝，他突然比什么时候都要“食灵者”了，“我听到他们在为詹姆祈祷，说詹姆会升入天堂，他们都说他是个好人。只有我知道他不会，永远都不会，我知道他没有安息，而是变成了……我这样的东西。我想冲他们尖叫，但那于事无补，我想……我想到了我自己的葬礼，听说那还挺盛大的。”

“是他自己选择的，对他来说他小女儿的健康或许比升入天堂重要得多。”西弗勒斯苍白地说。

“是我提供了选择。”詹姆说，他的眼睛变得黯淡无神，这比什么都让人心碎。“我再也不会提供这种选择了。继续下去的话，我迟早会开始享受这个，我会像那个选择了我的食灵者一样，选择性地回应召唤，在那些最糊涂脆弱的傻瓜面前出现，轻易地取走灵魂，换来一会儿活着的错觉。我受不了。就是这样。”

“这不公平！”西弗勒斯感到那种愤怒在体内灼烧，就像听到莉莉的死讯时一样，像詹姆和莉莉这样的人应该活得长久而快乐，然而最终留下的却是他，一个不被需要的罪人。

“没有什么公平不公平的。”詹姆摇摇头，“魔鬼纠缠不幸的人，仅此而已。那个时候我没得选，但现在我有，虽然很糟糕，也比没有强。我不知道会不会是永恒不过……试一次就知道了。也许总有一天我还会接受召唤回来，最终还是变成那样的食灵者。”

他的声音重新轻快起来，西弗勒斯想知道这要花费一个死者多大的力气。

“不论如何，”詹姆真诚地微笑，“我很高兴在这一次，召唤我的是你。”

西弗勒斯艰难地吞咽了一下，这太过了，他不知道该拿这个怎么办。

“弗朗西斯·尤迪特。”他听见自己说，“你救的那个人，他活下来了，一直活到1993年。他继续为德国魔法部的情报部门工作了一段时间，退休后去了美国中部地区居住，在那里有一处农场。他说你在最后一刻用某种未知的魔法将他送到医疗点，救了他的命。”

“噢，那挺好的。”詹姆意外地说，抓住他的手，“谢谢你，西弗勒斯。很高兴知道这个。”

西弗勒斯躲了一下，不是因为害怕被詹姆触碰，当然不是；詹姆碰巧选了左手，他就只是不喜欢有人碰到黑魔标记。

“它会疼吗？”詹姆问，看着那恐怖的青黑色的图案。

不知怎的，在詹姆面前承认疼痛似乎并不会带来羞耻。“会，在黑魔王召唤食死徒的时候痛得更厉害，像火烧一样。”

詹姆皱起脸，“恶，好变态哟。格林德沃都不会这么干。”

“这点上我相信你。”西弗勒斯说，没忍住笑了。

“保持住，你笑起来真的不错。”詹姆脑袋倾向一边，双目明亮，“你应该多笑笑，这样你没准就不会再召唤我了。”

“你在这点上无谓的执着真令我叹为观止。”

“总得抱有希望嘛。”

他们舒适地沉默了一会儿，随后詹姆的轮廓再次模糊，这并非詹姆的意愿，而是来自某种更高远、更可怖的存在的力量。詹姆轻轻抽搐了一下，遗憾地笑着，西弗勒斯感到食灵者的手在从指间滑脱。他的问题还没问完，他想知道詹姆是否又要回归虚无，想要说到那个吻。也许再做一次。

“我死的时候你会出现吗？”他问。

“我不知道它会不会放我回来，不过，大概会吧。”詹姆的声音变远了，带着嗡嗡声，“临终是个特殊的时刻，成功率很高。”

“向我保证你回来，那个时候你会握着我的手。”西弗勒斯大声说。

詹姆已经消失了，仅仅留下一点微弱的回响。

“……会的，期望看到你自由的那刻。”

******

西弗勒斯操纵着麻木的手指伸进口袋，抓住那个小圆球，捏碎了它。立刻，药力从指间透入，像把匕首一样扎进四肢百骸，他边抽搐边咳嗽，咽喉的伤口撕扯着合拢了。整个过程更像毒发身亡，不过这玩意儿确实是毒，原本就是拷问濒死者用的。钻心咒都比它好过一些。

“你都对自己干了什么啊？”

即便如置身炼狱，西弗勒斯还是为这个惊惶的声音微笑，詹姆如约而至。

“擦，这是蛇咬的吗？你用药了？管用吗？痛成这样是好兆头还是坏兆头？”詹姆连珠炮似地问，把他翻过来，“我怎么看你都不怎么好哎。”

西弗勒斯伸出一只手，詹姆立刻紧紧握住。

“这能争取……一会儿……”西弗勒斯喘息着勉强说，“……交易。”

詹姆瑟缩，仿佛被人在要害插了一刀。

“你想要什么？”他低声问，“我不能……你想要我治好你的伤吗？你想……活下去吗？”

好问题。西弗勒斯最后嗽出半口血，声带得最先恢复，否则犯人就无法交代了。

“詹姆·波特的灵魂。”他说。

詹姆瞪大了眼睛，他的嘴唇还停在“不”字的口型上，完全地静止了。西弗勒斯看不见，但他能感觉到，有别的、更高的存在睁开一只眼睛，接管了这场交易。

“我要你放这个食灵者的灵魂自由。”他一字一顿、清清楚楚地说。

尖叫棚屋里腾起一阵看不见的风，穿过他的身体，然后是詹姆的。有个声音在说话，他没有“听见”，是从他灵魂内部发出来的。

【成交】

西弗勒斯品味了一下这奇异的感觉，随即便被拖回痛苦的海洋之中。那残酷的药剂终于充分发挥其效力，他在昏黑中挣扎了漫长的时间，记忆中最后一件事是詹姆始终没有放开他的手。

******

西弗勒斯怀着感激清醒过来，不管他的灵魂是不是已经打上了什么所属标签，也不管他的最后一搏到底有没有用，他还活着，而且那可怕的痛苦消失了，这绝对是个好日子。

他尽可能深深地、深深地呼吸，感受到空气进入肺部再离开，他从没觉得校医院的魔药味这么好闻过。

“你还挺乐呵的哈？”

西弗勒斯立刻就意识到自己全身麻木，连脖子也转不了，在他绷断自己僵硬的肌肉之前，一个不爽的詹姆凑进了他视野里。

一个不爽的、活生生的詹姆，他可以感觉到詹姆的气息打在他皮肤上。

“庞弗雷夫人说这不会持续太久，我就长话短说了。”詹姆说，“隆巴顿小子拯救世界，伏地魔完蛋了，你躺了两个月，我成了我孙子。”

什么？

西弗勒斯口中发出荷荷的声音，几秒钟后他不得不承认说话是不可能的，不甘不愿地回归了昏睡。

第二次清醒就没那么美好了，他的每块肌肉都像在被千万根针猛戳一样。好在他能动了，呻吟着把头转到詹姆的方向。詹姆正在打瞌睡，现在他更确定詹姆已经活过来了，食灵者绝不会有如此厚重的黑眼圈。

“你成了你孙子？”他问。

詹姆差点没从椅子上跌下去。

“我这两个月把上辈子的话都跟你说完了，你就听到这一句？”他瞪着西弗勒斯，“你就不能礼节性地担心一下，比如说，伏地魔有没有完蛋？”

“他要是没有，不会允许我醒过来。”西弗勒斯回答，“他杀我就是为了得到老魔杖，虽然他其实猜错了老魔杖的主人。”

“这个梗现在全世界都知道。”詹姆干巴巴地说，他看起来不像自称魔鬼时那样开心了，但西弗勒斯觉得这实在是他看起来最好的时候。

“我有说过在我上学的时候邓不利多还是变形术教授吗？”他说，“我们聊了会儿，我往他画像上啐了几口唾沫——开玩笑！玩笑！啊，总之现在我是詹姆·波特私生子的儿子詹姆·波特，因为那位私生子哈利决定用自己英雄父亲的名字给我命名。他说麦格教授会帮助我解决财产的事，我告诉她不用费这个心了。”

“波特是最富有的古老纯血统家族之一。”西弗勒斯不赞同地说。

“我相当确定我在半个世纪前就失去继承权了。”詹姆说，不等他反驳又问：“你觉得怎么样？我是说你的身体肯定一团糟，除此之外呢？你跟……高层？做了交易，我不知道这会怎么样，超出我理解的范围了。”

“我不知道。”西弗勒斯承认，“恐怕只有等到我死的时候才能得到答案了。我都没预料到你会复活，毕竟我只要求了你灵魂的自由，没有要求归还你的生命。”

“你真是个蠢货。”詹姆说，把他的手背放在自己面颊上摩挲，“最大、最蠢的蠢货，才会拿自己的灵魂来冒这种险。要是他们拿走了你的灵魂呢？你觉得我会怎么想？”

“我原本的设想是你会去……死者该去的地方，而我的灵魂会被拿走，成为食灵者或者别的什么。”西弗勒斯说，“现在的情况……”

“好得不可思议？”

他原本想说的不是这个，但同意地点点头，疼得缩了一下，詹姆立刻开始轻轻按摩他的脖子和胸口。西弗勒斯舒服地叹了口气，决定暂时不去关心什么灵魂的命运。

“你打算怎么办？”他问，“你觉得你的身体复原了吗？也许你可以继续打魁地奇。”

“再说吧。”

阳光落在詹姆的发梢上，西弗勒斯无比清晰地意识到他还几乎只是一个男孩，这个男孩俯身，让一个吻落在他的额头。

“目前我还只打算跟我灵魂的所有者好好待一会儿。”詹姆轻声说。

“关于这个，你也需要重新考虑。”西弗勒斯干涩地说，“我们相识的情况……很不正常，既然你是真的回来了，我想你值得一个更——”

更年轻的人，更快乐的人，更完整的人；即便在还是食灵者的时候，詹姆也比他西弗勒斯·斯内普要鲜活得多。他不知道詹姆说自己拥有他的灵魂时是说真的还是调笑，但他们都不知道自己的灵魂最终会去往何处，要让詹姆因此赔上来之不易的第二次生命，就太浪费了。

“——你并不对我负有责任。我更想看到你拥有你应得的生活。”他转而说。

詹姆吻过他的指节，一个接着一个。泪水从詹姆的颧骨、面颊滑过，在嘴角一顿，又继续前行；像一曲关于生命和灵魂的舞。

“如果我说，我应得的是那个我爱了这么多年的男人呢？”他问，声音微微破裂，“在我没有感觉、置身虚无的时候，我唯一想要做的仍然是吻你，现在我还可以这么做吗？”

西弗勒斯还有很多事没有提及，关于食灵者，关于“高层”，关于交易，关于世事变迁和詹姆曾是如何拯救了他。但当詹姆那样深深地看进他的眼里，他一件也想不起来了。

他说：“你还在等什么？”

（全文完）


End file.
